Breaking the Matrix
by LittleWarrior974
Summary: Poppy is a break dancer/hacker who gets thrown into the chaotic world of knowing what the Matrix is after her plug is pulled. But as she tries to break it does she find love? OC/OC


**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm sorry if it seems poorly written :( I haven't written in first person for a while so I'm kind of rusty. Also, this is my first time writing a mature fic so I don't know just how mature it's going to get. But anyway, I hope you like it, and reviews are always good seeing as I like to hear what people say about my writings to help me improve. I also do requests so PM me or review me any you have ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own the Matrix and everything in it ^_~ (not)**

**Chapter 1: Poppy's POV**

I grinned as the noise of a rowdy crowd reached my ears, my body twisting and turning as I planted my hands on the ground to do a back flip. I pulled my cap off, letting my long red hair cascade down my shoulders as I tossed it in the air, falling backwards and then pushing myself back up with one hand, adding a single twist, and then catching it again. The strap of my skin tight, brown cami fell down my shoulder and I ignored it, turning my attention to one of the guys in my crew. His hand hovered about 4 inches above my chest, acting like he was pushing me so that I bent backwards. Slowly his hand came up again, me following it so that the distance stayed the same, creating a puppet effect.

He pulled his hand away quickly and I fell to the ground, spinning around before jumping up again. As soon as my feet once again hit the ground my crew all fell onto their backs, their hands over their hearts. My knees bent and my arms came out all at once, my motions slow, before coming back up again, my crew jumping up at the same time. Everything seemed to slow down in my eyes, the cheering became quieter, slower, and my crews movement weren't as fast as usual. I grinned, having experienced this before, and began to break dance as fast as I could, jumping over to the guy from before and bending backwards, twisting sideways and swinging under his arm before jumping over it in a back flip, landing perfectly. Everything went back to normal speed and the crowd around us cheered, swarming us and high fiving everyone. I grinned, pushing my hair over my shoulder and putting my cap back on.

"Whoo girl! That was the shit!" Trey exclaimed, high fiving me. I grinned, pushing his shoulder lightly. "You know how I do," I replied with a laugh which was drowned out by the crowd.

"Look I gotta' go, Teresa wants me home at 12." Teresa was my mom, and she hated it when I was late.

"Aight, you comin' over later?"

"Of course, Lemme' take care of some stuff first and I'll be there," I said, winking at him before beginning to walk off. He shook his head and grabbed my hand, spinning me around into his dark, chocolate colored arms, glistening with sweat, and kissed me full on the lips.

"You are _my_ girl," he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. His hand trailed up my side and to my breast, squeezing it gently. I shivered again and grabbed his hand, pulling it off of my chest gently and looking up at him. "Trey," I purred, "No one owns me."

"Girl quit trippin', you know you like it," he said softly, tugging on my hips and grinding his groin against me. I shoved him off again, not as gentle this time as I shook my head, by bright green optics flashing in the light as I looked up at him still.

"No Trey, not here."

"Then where? You don't eva' come over anymore. Come on Poppy."

I shook my head, only now realizing that he had directed me out of the crowd and beside his car during our conversation. It was hidden under a small grove of trees a few yards away from the parking lot the battle had taken place at.

Ever so gently, he slipped a hand up my shirt, sliding it up my stomach and stopping just below the rise of my chest. He pressed his lower half against me, an obvious lump seeming to grow on his jeans. Once again he grinded against my hips, pulling my body against his as his hand finally slid up my chest and the thought that I should've worn a bra today crossed my mind.

"I want you," he whispered, squeezing my breast once again as his lips found my neck. He suckled on the exposed skin there and I tilted my head, an embarrassing heat flaring in my lower stomach.

"Trey stop," I muttered, "I have to get home."

He didn't reply; merely bit my neck gently as he slipped my shirt above my chest. He slid his lips down my left breast, the one that wasn't occupied by his hand, and lightly sucked on my nipple. A small moan escaped my lips and a shiver ran down my spine, my cheeks flushing as his free hand slipped into my jeans. His hand dipped lower as he cupped my private, pressing a finger gently against it. Another moan escaped me and I pushed him away, shaking my head and pulling my shirt down, walking off before he could say anything.

I heard his car screech off behind me and sighed in annoyance. Why did he do that? He was always trying things like that. The only reason I hadn't ditched him yet was because of how amazing he danced. It wasn't as if he was my boyfriend, just a member of my crew.

"Poppy Levara?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I turned around, seeing a man about my age standing there.

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"I'm Jake Kent, can you come with me?"

I noticed he seemed tense, his jaw muscles tensing as his brown hair fell into his eyes, shielding his warm chocolate optics.

"Why?" I asked, taking a small step back. I figured he had to have been watching me and Trey seeing as it was only about a minute ago when his hand was up my shirt.

"Do you want to know what the Matrix is?" This immediately got my attention. The Matrix, the thing I had been hacking and searching about for the past year. It had become a sort of obsession, knowing what it was. I needed to know.

He didn't say anything else, instead turning around as if he expected her to follow. Which she did.

**Author's Note: Pst... Review... Or the bunny gets it... .**


End file.
